


[Podfic] Next New Message

by Liannabob



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The shortest podfic Liannabob ever recorded, but this story cracked me up too hard to pass by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2014)Story summary (by author): "YOU HAVE THIRTY. SEVEN. NEW MESSAGES," Clint Barton's phone announces. That can't be good.Spoilers for The Winter Soldier.





	[Podfic] Next New Message

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next New Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414648) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Podfic length: 9 minutes

 

Mp3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cjewtlxnfctbb8i/Next%20New%20Message.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2vqq4g5p72ywgow/Next_New_Message.mp3)

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
